15 and Pregnant
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella Swan is 15 years old and working to get away from her drunken, pill poppin, and neglectful mom. On the way home one night, she gets beaten&raped. Three months later she finds out she is pregnant and on the same day, her mother ods on pills/alcohol so she has to move to Forks.Will someone imprint on her?What will happen when everyone finds out who did it& that she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 15 year old Bella Swan is 15 years old and working to get away from her drunken, pill poppin', and neglectful mother. On the way home one night, she gets beaten and raped. Three months later she finds out she is pregnant and on the same day, her mother on pills and alcohol so she has to move to Forks with her dad. Will someone imprint on her? What will happen when everyone finds out who raped her and that she's pregnant?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Jared Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, rape, abuse. Dominant Jared**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**15 and Pregnant**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

I know that I am young. I know this. But I can't help but wonder when I will catch a break in my life. When will I get some good luck, have good things happen to me?

Since my mom, Renee, left my dad, Charlie, and took me with her at the age of five, my life has been hell.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am 15 years old.

As I said before, my mom took me when I was only five years old and we moved from the tiny, rain drenched town of Forks, Washington, to the bright, dry desert city of Phoenix, Arizona. As soon as we moved down there, away from my father, she started going out and staying out all hours of the night. When she did this, she would leave me with neighbors or total strangers that she didn't even know.

Things with these people were fine until shortly after I turned six years old. That's when one of the neighbor's older sons, who was about twelve or thirteen, would start to touch me inappropriately on a daily basis. When I told Renee, she slapped me across the face and told me to stop lying on people.

Things after that got worse for me. But I can't think about that now, here on this airplane.

I am on my way back to Washington to live with my dad since my mom overdosed and killed herself. She had been doing drugs since I was eleven years old and drinking, or drinking heavily, since I was five when we moved to Phoenix.

I push those thoughts away as well.

I hate that I will be starting a new school in the middle of January of my sophomore year. I can only hope that I can keep it together and if I do flip out at school, that they all think that it is from the trauma of what Renee did and the fact that I was the one to find her.

***Time Skip***

Meeting Charlie at the airport was very tense. I seized up when he tried to hug me. If I reacted like that with my own father, I hate to see what happens when I get out of this truck and enter the school with dozens of males inside it.

Charlie had taken the hint that I did not want to be touched and did not try to touch me again, but I saw the worry and hurt cross his face before he was able to mask it. The ride home was quiet and as I unpacked my things, he had ordered pizza and dinner was quiet as well.

I soon excused myself and got ready for bed and a very difficult night ahead as per usual.

Since that night in October, where my life changed for the worse, I have been plagued with nightmares and vivid flashbacks of it to where I would sometimes wake up screaming.

Having no way around it and no way to stop it, I always cry myself to sleep at night, knowing what is lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce.

**Unknown POV**

If that bitch thinks that she can die without giving me what she promised me and owes me, then she has another thing coming. She obviously didn't know who the fuck she is or was dealing with.

She owes me $5 grand and two years with her little daughter, Little Bella Swan.

That one night with her back in October was to see if she was good enough and worth me loaning the money and drugs to her mom. Well, let's just say, she far exceeded my expectations that night.

Of course, I had to rough her up a bit because she wouldn't comply and was fighting me, but I still got what I wanted and signed and closed the deal.

I still remember how her tight, virgin heat felt around my dick…damn, now I'm hard!

I need to find her soon.

_Knock, knock_

"Enter!"

I barked out.

In came one of my most trusted men, Niko.

"We located the girl, boss."

_Finally!_

"Well, where is she? Do you have her at the safe house?"

I fired off question after question at him.

"No sir. We only located her. She is in Forks, Washington with her father."

_**Shit!**_

That makes this a little more challenging. I do not want to run into my son up there. I will just have to be extra careful, but I will get what's owed to me, one way or the other.

"Get me her phone number and school schedule. And get ten of the men and let's head out to get her." I ordered.

Little Bella Swan, I'm coming to get you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella Swan is 15 years old and working to get away from her drunken, pill poppin', and neglectful mother. On the way home one night, she gets beaten and raped. Three months later she finds out she is pregnant and on the same day, her mother on pills and alcohol so she has to move to Forks with her dad. Will someone imprint on her? What will happen when everyone finds out who raped her and that she's pregnant?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Jared Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, rape, abuse. Dominant/Possessive Jared**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**15 and Pregnant**_

**Chapter 2 Bella POV**

Getting out of the truck just now was very hard to do. I could and still can feel the stares at the back of my head and hear the whispers of the other students as I walk toward the building.

I make sure to walk with my head down as I don't want to trip and I don't want to cause any unwanted attention to myself, or any more unwanted attention, by looking people in the eye. If I do that, they might take it the wrong way and think that I want to talk to them.

Which would be the furthest from the truth, even the females.

It is times like this that I wish that I was older and done with school, or at least almost done. But I still have two more years after this.

'_I wonder if daddy would let me be homeschooled or do my classes online?'_

I think to myself as I enter the school building and head to the Front Office.

Upon entering, I see that these people in this town love their green, as there are potted plants everywhere.

As if there wasn't enough green outside.

I walk up to the front desk where there is a heavy set older lady behind it, typing away on the computer.

"Hello"

I say softly to get her attention.

She looks up, startled, and smiles.

"How can I help you, dear?"

She asks.

"I am Isabella Swan, I am new here and I need my schedule please."

I say softly and play with my hoodie string.

I had just put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt and my plain dark blue hoodie sweatshirt and black Converse.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the lady, Ms. Cope, talking.

"…your father said that you would be starting today. I have your things right here, dear. Here is your schedule, locker combination, and a map of the entire school. Also, I need you to take this pink slip and have your teachers sign it and bring it back here at the end of the day."

I nod as I am looking over my schedule. I see that I have World History in Building three with a Mr. Jefferson first.

I look up and say thank you when she tells me to have a good day.

I walk out of the office and almost immediately run into someone.

I blush at my clumsiness.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

I stutter out, while internally wincing, as the person is still touching me from when they caught me to keep me from falling.

I try my best to keep my uneasiness off my face though, especially when I look up and see it is a dark skinned _boy_ with bad acne.

"That's alright. You're Isabella Swan, right?"

He asks, as he finally lets me go.

I grimace at the use of my full first name and the fact that he is gonna want to have a conversation with me.

"Bella."

I automatically correct him and go to walk away towards my class. But apparently, he thought that was an invitation for him to walk with me.

"So, what's your first class? I know that you are new here and I could show you around."

He said.

"It is World History with Mr. Jefferson in Building three. But I don't need help finding it. I saw the building on the way in."

I say, trying to get away from him.

"I don't mind walking with you. I have English in that building. My name is Eric Yorkie, by the way."

He says with a smile, as he walks next to me.

I just look away and grip my back pack tighter, trying not to freak out already. I just ignore him and pick up my pace slightly, thankful that for once, my notorious clumsiness doesn't kick in as I make it to the building without further incident.

Luckily, my class was first and right when you enter the building, as I was more than ready to get away from him.

"Well, here is your class, Bella. I'll see you around. If you need anything, you can come to me."

He says.

I just look at him blankly and lift my fingers off my shoulder strap in a half wave and walk into the classroom.

Mr. Jefferson was a short, balding man with glasses, I noticed, as he stood at the board writing our class notes.

I went to him and made sure I kept a reasonable amount of space between us while handing him my slip for him to sign.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. We heard you were going to be joining us today. Welcome to Forks High. Please take a seat next to Ms. Webber. Raise your hand Ms. Webber."

He said as he signed and handed me back the slip.

I turned to see a tall, brown haired girl with black rimmed glasses raise her hand with a small, shy smile on her face.

I made my way towards her, thankful that there were no boys next to me or in front or back of me. I sat down and gave her a small smile in return. She seemed like someone I could see myself being friends with.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

She said softly.

I looked to her and said,

"Hi, I'm Bella."

Just as softly.

That was the end of our conversation at that time as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Once class ended she asked me what class I had next. I took out my schedule and handed it to her, knowing that I had Algebra next.

"Oh, wow! You have the exact same schedule as I do. I could walk with you, if you want? Also, there is an empty seat next to me in all of the classes, except for Biology after lunch and of course in gym."

I wince at that and wonder how I could get out of that class without having to explain why. Then again, I could always use the "dangerously clumsy" excuse.

Except it really isn't an excuse.

I give her a small smile of gratitude and say thanks. She smiled again and led the way to our next class.

The rest of the morning went the same way and the next thing I knew, it was lunch time.

I had already told Angela that I would sit with her, but it wasn't until we got to the table after getting our food, that I realized just what I had gotten myself into by agreeing to sit with her.

There, at the long lunch table, was at least ten boys and they were all looking at me, some smiling a cunning, predatory smile.

I could just almost hear the thoughts and fantasies they were having about me.

'_**Man she's hot!'**_

'_**I would love to bend her over this table and have my way with her!'**_

'_**I'm gonna make her MINE!'**_

By the looks of it, it seemed that last one came from the boy called Mike Newton.

He has been trying to talk to me and walk with me since second period. I know that I will have to watch out for him, as he seems like he doesn't get told 'no' often.

Guys like that, those that think that they are God's gift to women, are the ones that are trouble, as they don't take 'no' for an answer.

I quickly try to compose myself and calm my racing thoughts and heart, as I sit down at the end of the table, in between Angela and a dark blonde, chatterbox of a girl that I met in Spanish, named Jessica. She is the type that will talk your head off.

And sure enough, as soon as I sit down, she goes on to tell me all the "juicy gossip of Forks".

I was not paying attention, as I really don't care, and I just happened to look up and into the golden colored eyes of a bronze haired boy at the other end of the cafeteria.

I immediately looked away, but not before Jessica saw where I was looking while she was taking a breather to drink some of her soda. Thinking that I am interested, she goes off on another gossip tangent about the boy and his family.

"Those are the Cullen's and the Hales'. The blond boy and girl is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are twins and are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew that she and Dr. Cullen are fostering. I think she can't like have kids or something like that. The big one is Emmett Cullen, the pixie like one is Alice Cullen. They are with Rosalie and Jasper. Like, _together, together_. It's sick if you ask me! And last but not least, is Edward Cullen. He is the gorgeous one with bronze hair and the only single one. But don't waste your time. Apparently, no one here is good enough for him."

She sniffs.

I guess he turned her down before.

I look back at their table and see that all of them are beautiful, but I am not interested anyway.

I look down at my tray and finish my turkey sandwich, apple and lemonade before the bell rings to go to my next class, which is Biology.

I walk out with Angela and Mike comes to walk with us, but thankfully keeps a distance.

"Hey, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday night? Maybe see a movie."

He asks.

I freeze in the middle of the doorway to the classroom.

I can feel the nervous sweat on the back of my neck at the thought of going out with him. I just want to run to my truck and get out of there.

I blink and shake my head 'no', then walk into the class.

I give my slip to Mr. Banner and he tells me to sit in the only available seat next to…Edward Cullen.

I can feel my hands start to shake and my heart speed up.

I look to Mr. Banner and ask,

"Sir, is there any way I can sit somewhere else, please?"

I beg him.

There is no way that I can sit next to a boy and keep cool.

"No, Ms. Swan. Now have a seat. Mr. Cullen will not bite."

He then turns and starts to set up the overhead projector for the class notes.

I go to sit at the table and notice the boy stiffen and scoot his chair away from mine as I sit down. I don't know what his problem is, but I am glad that he is moving away from me. I move my seat over the opposite way as well, to put even more distance between us.

All throughout the class, I notice that he is tense and looks to be holding his breath. I also notice that his eyes are now nearly black. I try to ignore him as best as I can and work to calm my nerves down and take notes.

Luckily the class flies by and the bell rings to go to the next class, which is gym and the last class of the day.

The boy practically runs out when the bell rings.

I just shrug it off and meet Angela at the door to walk to the gymnasium.

As it is my first day, I don't have to dress out to play volleyball today.

I will have to think of something to get me out of participating in this class, without anyone finding out one of my secrets.


End file.
